Arin
"In my eyes you are one complete nothingness to me. I can't even call you my father because you’re not your far from being capable of being it. You gave us life to this world to bring peace yet we had no figure in our life to help us understand such historical events. The darkness consumes rage throughout my thoughts, the time I grew up I had fun with my brother we killed so many innocent people that it gave me the greed to make the population of Earth negative engulfing so much power. Tears shed through my eyes as a child but I learned to throw all of it away because it is nothing to me anymore, you will go along with the rest of the people in this place either a slave or slaughtered. You don't have a choice because I where you stand am your grave thank you for not giving me a childhood, let’s do this bro."' History Personality and Appearance Equipment Indefinite - It is an extremely destructive heavy and supernatural absolute spirit weapon decorated in jewels using the power of all fifty deity being precised every deity Shoki trained. It always comes in handy, your energy must be twice as stronger than the weapon, or it will possess who ever touches it. The blade was able to cut through barriers, cut opponents without touching them by firing small concentrated bursts of energy, decompose any organic material its power cuts. Once cut, the target becomes "infected" with spontaneous destruction that disintegrates the main body and nullifies any regenerative properties the target may have. In addition, the remaining destruction will continue to spread to any organic matter that comes into physical contact with the original target, similar to a virus. It can freely change its size when Shoki will it. It can go from a pitchfork, to a spear, mace, lance, hammer, axe, and sword. Gauntlets, armor, shield, scythe, box, rod, thunderbolt, or anything he wishes it to be. It is invoked would then endow the weapon, making it impossible to counter through regular means. It is said to assume any weapon's shape and use it like anyone, just like water. It can summon millions of deadly blows simultaneously. When the Indefinite is discharged, there was neither a counterattack nor a defense that could stop it. It causes severe environmental damage. The land where the weapon was used became barren and all life in and around that, area ceased to exist, as both men and women became infertile. There was also a severe decrease in rainfall with the land developing cracks, like in a drought. It can create while destroy anything at will and raise humongous land mass. Rings of Balance - Four rings for one arm. The first could dispel any enchantment making it able to unlock any gate or padlock regardless of its size, material, or key. It could also uncover treasures buried in the ground making it able to split the ground at place where treasure lay so that it can be located. The second can heal blindness. The Third could imprison demons sealing them away. The fourth has protection against eye diseases, evil charms, preventing nightmares, curing whooping cough, the ability to see through fairy or witch disguises and traps if looked through the middle of the ring and of course recover from a creature's bite, this ring can also float in water. When all rings are unleashed together, they make a universal solvent having the power to dissolve every other substance that exists. Abilities * '''Voyage Ability He learned how to fly at a young because he was frightened because he fell off a cliff, suddenly in a rage Shoki had the destroyed the ground below him and came across that he could fly in the air. * Expert Revision In a fight, Shoki adapt himself to resist abilities he learned this when growing up in the Divine Academy when he trained nonstop with his younger brother Akasha. He can replicate and enhance his abilities to surpass his opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. He can also analyze and understand any object, person, or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. He was able to develop it when searching for something, Teleportation when trying to reach a faraway destination, Transformation when facing too many and from facing powerful opponents. Shoki can quickly recover from any damage, develop immunizes to their source, even rebuild themselves from scratch and are thus virtually indestructible. * Pure Authority Shoki can achieve absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible, like "bigger than infinity." It is one and only wielder (there can be only one in each fictional continuity, hence the "Above All") is fundamentally invincible, immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all Creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. The bridge between our imagination and our reality, and the mirror in our world for what we create in our beliefs that connect everything in our lives and our world. * Unlimited Skills He possesses an endless number of abilities, covering every possible effect and countermeasure. He can use any existing power as well as those yet to be, as his complete power database includes all potential abilities. Tori gained this power throughout the series learning many skills from deity and masters of specific teaching. * Visionary Recognition ''' Shoki becomes independent of any known senses or previous experience he learned when growing up when he trained with his friends at the Divine Academy. He can instantly learn whatever he wishes. This applies to all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, and experience. Information can be either personal or impersonal. This ability can be used passively or actively. * '''Polishing Medical Factor Shoki have the ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. Shoki can recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely, some can regrow missing limbs, and others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. He is very good in physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state. He was born like this when growing up. * Assimilation Shoki can consume various objects or individuals of choice to gain new abilities and attributes. He is also able to increase their own physical and energy abilities by absorbing powerful individuals with notable power. Shoki is able to freely drain any material, substance, or form of energy, integrating them in their own body and enabling them to replicate large particles of the capabilities, characteristics and become stronger in every aspect. He can steal powers from others, usually this is temporary, and the victims naturally regain their lost power, but sometimes may be able to steal powers permanently. Shoki have incredible lungpower and can suck in air with the power of a jet engine. This often allows the user to draw people and items towards them. Legendary Summoning S.H.O.K.I S- Shinigami H- Habrok O- Obayifo K- Kyubi no Kitsune I- Inapertwa Skills * Tori Shrine The identity of The God of the Tori Shrine is obscure; While no longer strong enough to keep Youkai away from the shrine, it can still express its blessing of Youkai extermination through its go-shintai, the Yin-Yang Orbs. * Samsara Unlock When Shoki unleashes his Samsara abilities, he releases a different type of energy that no one can read or tell what is. He has access to a multitude of abilities, such as the potential to master all zodiac transformations and the capacity to use any technique. The Samsara Unlock allows the user to see in a different wheel of life knowing anyone’s abilities right off the bat, including the pressure points within the body, as well as otherwise invisible barriers. The Samsara Unlock grants the ability to summon and control the Demonic Powers. It allows him to shift spaces within a certain range of himself, he can teleport himself and others to a series of alternate dimensions. In this current state, Tori use the power of the cycle birth, life, and death. He achieved a state hearing there is no beginning to this cycle but that it ended through perceiving reality and realize the truth. The Samara can exceed through light itself making it hard to touch. Onto of that he can clad the user in mechanized armor and grant them various weapons. He is able to absorb any energy source. He also has the ability to which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind, and summon a wide variety of creatures at full power. * Mirror Wheel His powers are being able to see energy flow. The Mirror Wheel itself gives color to aura, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. He can use an incredible clarity of perception, allowing him easily recognize technique and different forms of energy. This also allows the user to notice subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil. Movements He is able to see everything and when the Mirror Wheel evolves. This ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user. Allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. Shoki have the ability to copy almost any technique that he witnesses. Allowing him to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques or even fuse them together or equal to opponents level of power. Even if it means damaging one’s body, in order to reproduce a copied technique. The final commonly used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through exclusionary techniques cast by simple eye contact between both parties. He can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where he can spawn a powerful summon. * Elemental Arts Shoki has learned how to use every element and classic element ever made. As he mastered the main four he was able to use various sub elemental arts as well giving him from a variety to choose from. He learned this from the deity training and missions he was assigned for. Giving him time to master each element learning them in different ways to be used and to manipulate. * Reverse Blaster He can absorb any type of ranged energy attack that is sent from an object and a person. Once he swallows the energy attack or blast he can fire it back with double the power of the original attack. * Blaze Step He can move at high speed to the point where it looks like he is only teleporting, by the moment an opponent almost lands a hit on him he can make a light speed jump or dash out of the way to avoid being greatly damaged. It was taught to him by Akasha. * Avatar Creation Shoki can create an incarnation, embodiment, or manifestation of a person or idea. Shoki is able to summon the essence of a variety of entities to embody their physical appearance, abilities and skills. Though the projected form may appear to be Shoki's skin but it is not instead an energy field of essence over his body that grant him similar features from a specific summoned monster. Trivia * "Zenith", Shoki's surname means "The the time at which something is most powerful or successful. Category:Zenith Tribe Category:Shinjin Members Category:Male Characters Category:Characters